


Deep Under

by NickWilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Claudia was sick, Drowning, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWilde/pseuds/NickWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть причины,по которым Стайлз знает слишком много об утопленниках. Он бы предпочел не помнить этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Under

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deep under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959206) by [Sashaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya). 



_Мама! Мамочка! Хватит!_

Ему надо кричать, ему надо сопротивляться, он знает это.

Его мать пытается утопить его, рукой опустив его голову в воду, а он… Он просто смирился.

 _Пожалуйста_!

Он очень устал. Он любит свою мамочку, очень любит. Он просто…

Дышать становится тяжелее. Он задыхается. Больно. Очень больно. Гораздо больнее, чем он мог себе представить.

 _Мама_ …

 

-

 

Стайлз судорожно ловит воздух ртом; его легкие все еще полны воды. Он не может восстановить дыхание, и его охватывает паника. Он давит ладонью на грудь и пытается вдохнуть.

Ничего не выходит, и ему кажется, что он тонет снова.

– Стайлз!

Имя кажется знакомым, наверно, кто-то зовет его. Но он не может ответить. Не сейчас. Он заточен в сознании Стайлза из прошлого, которому всего десять лет, и он все еще не знает, как оттуда выбраться.

Кто-то хватает его за одежду, и Стайлз вздрагивает. Его инстинкты берут вверх, спустя восемь лет, и на этот раз он не собирается терпеть все это, он просто не может. Он сопротивляется удерживающим его рукам так, как ему следовало бы сопротивляться матери когда-то давно. Ему до сих пор не удалось восстановить дыхание.

 

-

 

_Мамочка кричит и хватает его за руку. Он не слушает ее. Ее слова ничего не значат, он знает это. Она не в себе, она больна. Он ничего не расскажет отцу и претворится, что она не называла его «монстром»._

_Он даже не сопротивляется, когда мамочка тащит его в ванну. Он не хочет, чтобы она навредила себе, если он начнет отбиваться. Он не хочет, чтобы она просыпалась и смотрела на него своими грустными глазами, в то время как кровь стекала по ее лбу, а на руках появлялись синяки. Снова. Так что он просто тихо следует за ней._

 

-

 

Стайлз все еще будто заперт в ловушке. Он до сих пор ощущает тяжесть воды над головой. Он не хочет открывать глаза. Он боится снова увидеть неразрушимый барьер и лицо его матери.

Стайлз продолжает тонуть, несмотря на все попытки сопротивляться воде.

– Ты в безопасности, - произносит чей-то спокойный голос, и Стайлз делает глубокий вдох.

Воздух проникает в легкие, и он переворачивается на бок, чтобы вырваться. Не открывая глаз, он сворачивается в клубок.

– Ну же, Стайлз, - в голосе слышатся нотки настойчивости, и поэтому он немного приоткрывает глаза.

Это вовсе не его ванная комната и не его родители, холодно и устрашающе смотрящие на него.

Он у Дитона вместе со Скоттом и Лидией, которые с беспокойством смотрят на него. Эллисон надевает сухую одежду и проверяет свой пистолет. Айзек топчется на месте, не зная, куда себя деть.

– Я в порядке, - говорит Стайлз между приступами кашля и поднимается.

Мир будто бы пошатнулся. Стайлз спотыкается. Конечности кажутся слишком тяжелыми, и его не покидает ощущение того, что он все ещё под водой.

Ему нужно переодеться.

Что-то холодное было в его руке. Стайлз сжимает ладонь до тех пор, пока острые края значка шерифа не начинают ранить его кожу.

Одежда может подождать.

– Нам надо идти, - бормочет Стайлз,направляясь в коридор. Он вздрагивает, когда кто-то хватает его за руку.

Питер вопросительно смотрит на него, не произнося ни слова.

– Пошли, - повторяет Стайлз и буквально срывается с места.

 

-

 

_Никто не знает, как больно тонуть. Все происходит очень медленно, безжалостно. Вода постепенно поглощает тебя. И от неё нет спасения._

_Бежать некуда, даже несмотря на то, что отец вытаскивает его из ванны и делает искусственное дыхание._

_Вода поглощает все на своём пути и не желает возвращать обратно._

 

-

 

Прошло уже достаточно времени. Его отец находится в больнице под присмотром Мелиссы и Криса. Они пришли понаблюдать за его лечением, ведь дети волнуются так же, как и родители.

Стайлз не может остаться в больнице с отцом. Он видит, как медсестры постоянно смотрят на него с беспокойством в глазах. Он скоро вернется, но сейчас ему нужно уйти.

Он будто снова вернулся на восемь лет назад. Ему не хватает воздуха.

Каким-то образом Стайлз оказывается в квартире у Питера. Он лежит на диване под очень толстым теплым одеялом, а оборотень прижимается к нему со спины.

Уже не важно, как все это началось. Стайлзу плевать на то, чем все закончится.

– Сколько раз можно умереть до того момента, как это станет необратимым? - тихо спрашивает Стайлз.

Питер крепче сжимает его в своих руках. Стайлз пахнет смертью, как _утопленник_ или человек, попавший в автокатастрофу.

Он слишком удачлив для человека, он знает это.

– Достаточно, - на ответ Питера Стайлз лишь усмехается.

_Пожалуйста, остановись._

Но Стайлз не может ему ничего обещать.


End file.
